loving you's a felony
by chinarai
Summary: Entries for 2nu Week 2018. vii. musical duet: 2D can't quite believe he has this, has her by his side after being torn apart too many times. He wants her to stay, forever.
1. i: lazy sunday

I had the pleasure to collab with my dear friend Mari for this week. Mari, thank you for your endless patience and for the amazing art that inspired each of these drabbles, and all the dumb stuff we did on google docs trying to figure out where the story was going

You can find the picture for these drabbles on mahreemari's tumblr!

* * *

 _i. lazy sunday_

* * *

Things are different when Murdoc isn't around and Ace is here to replace him. For instance, there are less disagreements and fights, and for the first time in forever they all agreed to spend a few days away in a camping site. Well, it's not really camping. It's more like a small cabin far enough from the city that the sky is clearer and dotted with stars, with electricity and signal for phone calls because their lawyer calls them on a daily basis to talk about their friend in prison - but it's good. They get a fire going outside and Russel toasts marshmallows as they laugh to a tune Ace is playing.

He isn't so bad to have around after all. Somewhat like Murdoc, but with more limits to his recklessness. He's the first to head inside for the night, to one of the three air mattress set around the living room so Noodle could keep the only room to herself. Russel is the second to go when his bag of marshmallows is half empty, leaving 2D and Noodle outside, sandwiched between two blankets to keep the chill of the night at bay.

They look up at the stars. He finds them pretty and Noodle likes them enough to know stories and facts about them, but not enough to be able to tell constellations apart. Besides, there are so many glowing spots she doesn't even know where to look.

She curls into his side, head on his bicep, one of his arms curled around her frame, keeping her close. They don't talk much, only listen to the sound of crickets and the cracking of the fire, and let the peacefulness wash over them until years worth of accumulated stress melts away from their shoulders, through the wool of the blanket and into the earth below.

"There's this story from back home," she says when prompted by his inquiries. "That says two lovers are separated by a river, only allowed to meet once a year when crows and magpies flock together and form a bridge over this river." Her eyes search the sky, but she's not putting effort into it. "These lovers are actually two stars, Altair and Vega, and the river is the Milky Way."

"That's very sappy."

Noodle rolls her eyes at his complaint, but he can't see it. "It's supposed to be tragic, 2D."

He shrugs, dislodging her head from where it rests on his arms and she pokes his side, a warning. 2D squirms. "I know, but isn't there like… A more interesting story?"

"What? You want some kind of epic, action-packed story involving stars?" She asks dryly. "I can recite a few plots from movies and cartoons."

"You can name them so we can watch later." He grins at her, lips touching her forehead when his head tilts to the side. "Or you can just tell me another story."

Her arm settles on his stomach. He's so warm she wants to curl around him. "Fine. How about some deities from Shinto?" 2D nods. He probably doesn't know what she's talking about, but he's bent on simply listening to her talk. Noodle could read aloud a cake recipe and he would be happy, but luckily for the both of them, she knows a lot more interesting stuff.

So she launches into a story of Izanagi and Izanami, how she died during childbirth and he travelled to the underworld to get her back. He later purified himself upon escaping his dead wife and her ire, and from the cleansing of his sins came the Three Noble Children: the God of the Moon Tsukuyomi, the Goddess of the Sun Amaterasu, and the God of Storms and the Seas Susanoo. Amaterasu used to share the veanes with Tsukuyomi until he killed another goddess. Horrified, she split from him, separating day from night.

Noodle is in the middle of telling him the rivalry between Amaterasu and Susanoo when she catches the pensive look on 2D's face, the furrow of his brow as he stares at no star in particular. She shakes him lightly and looks back down at her, wide eyed. "What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking…" He touches a hand to his chin. "Where have I heard these names before?"

She watches him, waiting, and by the time realization dawns on him, she remembers it as well. Her fingers curl around the fabric of his shirt. "2D, I swear, if you say anything-"

He grins widely. "Isn't it from that anim-"

He jolts, an ugly sound ripping from his lips when her fingers begin dancing against his sides, under his shirt for maximum effect. 2D twists his body until the blankets are in a heap, curls around the grass, stains his clothes green, rolls around until she's the one on the ground, but she's relentless, using her strength and agility to climb over him and attack his ribs until tears gather at the corner of his eyes. Noodle stops when his face is flushed a vibrant red, warm, sits back and lets him fight to catch his breath, a chuckle escaping every few seconds like he can still feel her hands over his ticklish spots.

2D opens his eyes, blinks until he can see clearly, wipes at his damp lashes and huffs one last laugh. He reaches up, plucks leaves away from her hair and tosses them aside, not bothering to watch as they float downwards. She removes a few twigs from his hair, sweeps down low to kiss the tip of his nose, and rises to her feet, hand out for him to take. They should go to bed before Russel and Ace wake up and ask why they were rolling around the grass in the middle of the night.


	2. ii: king and queen of gorillaz

I had the pleasure to collab with my dear friend Mari for this week. Mari, thank you for your endless patience and for the amazing art that inspired each of these drabbles, and all the dumb stuff we did on google docs trying to figure out where the story was going

You can find the picture for these drabbles on mahreemari's tumblr!

* * *

 _ii. king and queen of gorillaz_

* * *

The dress is long, hem dragging on the floor, made of a rich and soft fabric unlike any other, but so heavy on her limbs Noodle has to hold her spine straight unless it'll bow to the weight. That's not to mention the layers underneath, so many she's lost count, swishing around her legs and keeping the dress puffy and beautiful. And her heels, a two-inch model that doesn't abuse her feet, a shimmery white with a bow on the back. Not really her style, yet she prances around the studio like the queen she's supposed to be.

Did they ever have a photoshoot like this? Noodle can't recall.

Despite the many layers that compose her outfit, she's the first to finish dressing and watches as Ace is forced into a hard outfit - lute, puffy sleeves and shorts, frills everywhere and all - and Russel is getting the finishing touches of his joker costume done. The staff is running around setting the background, arranging flowers, old furniture pieces and big paintings with intricate, golden frames, stepping back to analyze everything with a critical eye before either moving on or diving in to fix something.

Noodle fixes the crown on her head, the fake jewels sparkling as if they were the real kind. She was told she will have a scepter to take pictures with, but she's been honestly eyeing the sword they showed 2D instead. And where is he, by the way?

On cue, an arm settles over her shoulders, made heavier from a mantle, its fur tickling her nose. 2D looks equal parts smug and regal looking down at her, his untamed hair and grin giving a touch of casualness to what could have been a stoic looking man. Her heart beats a little faster at the sight and so Noodle digs her elbow into his side until he's squirming and blushing lightly. Her heartbeat doesn't slow down, but the feeling that accompanies it is much easier to handle - and more innocent.

"What do you think of the photoshoot, love?"

Noodle looks around them, at all the fancy pieces waiting to be set in place, the golds and silvers, silks and velvets, at everything that's beautiful, but doesn't really fit the band. She can't deny she's having fun wearing this, and watching as Ace walks around with his legs spread apart because the shorts are weird at best, but in overall, Gorillaz isn't about this kind of thing.

"Yeah," it doesn't sound honest enough in her ears, and say what you will, but 2D knows how to pick some things up rather quickly when he wants to - and he does, pinching his eyebrows and pursing his lips, regarding her in silence until she elaborates. He knows her too well. Noodle shrugs noncommittally, flips her hand in the air as she says. "It's good but... Posing with fancy pictures in costumes? It isn't really our style."

He nods slowly. "Right, not really. Maybe we shouldn't have included cards in the deluxe set. It gave them ideas." She laughs quietly, plucks the crown away from her head to run her fingers through her hair, effectively tousling the careful, perfectly combed do of the hairstylist.

2D looks around them like a cartoon character, so obviously checking their surroundings that it instantly attracts eyes on them instead of keeping them turned away. He takes hold of her wrist, dragging her away as Noodle smothers her laughter behind a hand, shoulders shaking, flush rising to her cheeks. They stop by the back of the room where a long table is pushed against the wall, four blank masks lining it, pens and pencils scattered about. He lifts a finger to his lips, international sign to keep silent, and reaches for a marker pen, scribbling a face on it, so simple yet so expressive it draws a snort from her before she can squash it down. 2D grins triumphantly, places it over her face and she feels like she was taken back to years ago, cat mask on her head, the sun beating down on the nape of her neck, and Noodle pushes it down so she can see him leaning closer, his own mask sitting on top of a unruly mass of blue.

"I found something earlier." He whispers conspiratorially. "Wanna know what?"

She squeaks in joy and presses her lips together tightly to reign it in, nodding and dropping her voice. "Yes. What was it."

"A cardboard box," he says seriously, hand dipping beneath the mantle that sits on his shoulders. "And a pair of scissors."

Noodle blinks at the object in his hand, two uneven crowns with drawn circles to pass as jewels. 2D balances one of top of her head, fingers hovering over it until it's stable enough, and does the same with himself, the mask now hiding his mischievous expression from the world. The only thing keeping her from doubling over is the cardboard cutout on her head, so she tugs her own mask upwards, her grin visible from under it.

"Is it Gorillaz-esque enough?" He searches blindly for her, hand groping at thin air until he finds the sleeve of her dress and tugs her closer.

His arm falls over her shoulders again, now a comfortable weight, and she fits into his side rather well, reaching beneath the mantle to tangle their fingers together. "Yes, much better now."


	3. iii: what started it all

I had the pleasure to collab with my dear friend Mari for this week. Mari, thank you for your endless patience and for the amazing art that inspired each of these drabbles, and all the dumb stuff we did on google docs trying to figure out where the story was going

You can find the picture for these drabbles on mahreemari's tumblr!

* * *

 _iii. what started it all_

* * *

Their stay in California lasts for longer than it usually would were Murdoc around. It's not like they're glad their original bassist is in jail, but with him in there, it leaves them with the opportunity to do certain things he would deem pointless and they're not going to let it pass just because he's behind bars due to another illegal doing on his part.

Disneyland is huge and they're glad they get to stay in the States for as long as they want so they can explore every inch of it. Noodle and 2D lead the way to recommended rides like excited children, Russel and Ace following at a more sedated pace, but no less excited to be here. It's only the first day but they already have Mickey Mouse ears perched on their heads, cartoonish gloves in their hands and more merch than they can carry stuffed inside backpacks.

2D's favorite ride so far had been the Splash Mountain. It wasn't fast enough to get adrenaline coursing in his blood, but it was enjoyable and getting to see all the animals inside the cave had him feeling like he was ten again. A peaceful ride with a pretty scenery outside that warmed him up to the day ahead. It paled in comparison to the Big Thunder Mountain and the way it had Ace and Noodle talking excitedly afterwards, but he and Russel agreed that Splash had been better and it was enough.

Space Mountain is Noodle's favorite, a rollercoaster in the dark with flashing lights that makes him feel nauseous halfway through. The world is spinning as they leave and he has trouble not to trip on his own feet, so the group takes him to a bench and Noodle keeps him company as the others go buy him something to drink.

They're anonymous here, despite the number of people in the park, which is the reason why they can walk around without being stopped for pictures and autographs, really. The quantity of people with dyed hair certainly help, too.

Once he's feeling better and can stand on his own feet without swaying, Noodle takes him to a nearby photobooth, stepping in line and keeping him occupied as she holds the map open and they decide what's worth checking next. He's excited to go to the Adventure Park, to see Hollywood Land, snap pictures and post them with their own lyrics as captions, but it won't be happening until they scour all of Disneyland.

The line moves fairly quick with them so absorbed in the fold-out map and soon they're inside the booth with only a few seconds to choose a pose. 2D widens his eyes, places a hand before his open mouth in mock-surprise, he can't really see what Noodle is doing slightly behind him, and the flash goes off, blinding him momentarily with spots swimming in his vision. She snatches the printed photo away and rushes him outside so the next group can take their place.

Russel and Ace haven't come back yet. Noodle is staring down at the picture, frowning, and he moves closer to inspect it, at her raised hand just above his shoulder and her dazzling smile. She doesn't look pleased at what she sees.

"What's wrong, Noodle?"

"I'm blinking."

He stares at her face - well, she sure is and so is he, but before he can point it out, he catches her thumb sweeping over her face in the picture, repeatedly, as if she could erase it. 2D sees it after a while, one eyelid drooped lower than the other, her midblink caught on camera.

"It doesn't look bad," he says and it's true. It really doesn't.

"Of course it does," she mumbles, shoulder sagging in defeat.

2D watches her entire demeanor drop just like that in a - literal - blink of an eye. Gaze downcast, lips in a pout, Noodle traces the photo with her fingertips and something sinks inside him, cold and heavy as the sadness in her face grows with every brush of her fingers.

Why is she so sad? The problem is just a midblink. If she wants they can get in line again for another picture.

But she's beautiful anyway and he likes her like that.

Her fingers cease their moving, head slowly lifting to look at him with carefully blank eyes. "What did you say?"

Shit. Did he say that aloud?

2D leans backwards instinctively, hand up to scratch at the back of his head. "Uh… That you're beautiful?"

"What was that?"

"I… Like you?"

Noodle blinks at him owlishly, and heat spreads all over his face and neck. "I'm sorry… I don't think I got it right." She says, seriously so, makes his hands curl in fists, nails pressing into his palms. "Can you repeat it?"

"I said… I think you're beautiful." He licks his lips, dry and slightly chapped from the summer air. "And that I like you."

"Come again?"

2D presses his lips together in a thin line, scrutinizes her face with a squint stare, and it doesn't take long until her lips are fighting a growing smile, quivering until they split in a grin and she tries to stomp down her laughter. Well, he's embarrassed, but he isn't sure if the feeling is because of the way he confessed or because she was teasing him for the last two minutes.

Noodle approaches him, smile diminishing to a smaller, bashful, more private one, resting her forehead gently on his chest, hands and photo tucked behind her back. "I like you too."

He beams down at her, sweeps low to kiss the top of her head and wraps his arms around her shoulders. There has to be an attraction or a nice place to grab a bite that he can take her as first date, so he starts making plans to escape with Noodle for a few hours or come back to Disneyland just the two of them, maybe he can even get her the Mickey Mouse mug she liked but couldn't fit in any of the backpacks.

Tucking locks of hair behind her ears, 2D pulls away when he sees Russel and Ace approaching, immediately thanks them for the bottle of water and chugs half of it in one long gulp. Noodle unfolds the map, points at the next place they decided to see, something like a 3D movie but better, Star Tours, a place Russel will certainly like.

They lead the way again, fingers entwined, skipping around as best as they can under warm sunlight.


	4. iv: east meets west

I had the pleasure to collab with my dear friend Mari for this week. Mari, thank you for your endless patience and for the amazing art that inspired each of these drabbles, and all the dumb stuff we did on google docs trying to figure out where the story was going

You can find the picture for these drabbles on mahreemari's tumblr!

* * *

 _iv. east meets west_

* * *

It's his first time in Japan. Stu knew there would be differences between cultures, he just hadn't thought they would be this great and shocking, but it feels good to catch a break from England and his routine there, even if he's here for work and not a leisure trip. He isn't alone, could never be since he doesn't speak an ounce of Japanese, and wanders the streets behind his associate, Murdoc, as the man guides him to a "place he's going to love." Usually, in Murdoc's dialect, it meant dances and bare skin, but despite his better judgement, Stu follows in hopes he'll be mistaken.

He is, at least at first sight, it seems so. He's brought to a house surrounded by lush garden. They take off their shoes, slip on slippers and follow a woman wearing a pale pink kimono to one of the empty low tables. The air smells of green tea and sweets, and Murdoc shares words he can't understand with the woman as Stu takes the time to look at thin doors, paper lanterns and everything that decorates the room.

Murdoc doesn't waste time with pleasantries and sets some documents on the space between them, urging Stu to pick them and flip through. They have a meeting early the next day and they have to prepare. He won't be of much help without speaking Japanese, but it's important that he pays attention to what the translator will say.

Stu relocates the sheets to his lap and squints his eyes at them as Murdoc talks to the waitress again. Porcelain is set with a clink on the table and he looks up in time to nod at her as she bows and walks away, her shoes clicking softly on the floor. He shifts on his seat, a navy blue pillow that matches some decorative vases, and takes his handle-less cup in hand, blowing the herbal liquid before taking a sip. Murdoc helps himself to some crunchy sweets arranged prettily on a plate, but Stu chooses to look at other patrons in-between sips.

He stops, cup brushing his lips as a woman dressed in a deep red kimono stops a few tables away and pours more tea into waiting cups. Dark hair pinned back, she smiles at them and dips forward in a neat bow before turning to make her way to the kitchen. She stops, however, when Murdoc looks up and catches her passing by, calling her by name.

"Murdoc-san," her smile is more beautiful up close, dimples showing on her cheeks. "It has been quite some time."

Her English is heavily accented, but it sounds good in her voice. "Back on another trip. This is my associate, Stuart Pot."

Stu feels a flush creeping down his neck when her eyes settle on him. "A pleasure to meet you, Stuart-san."

"Ple… Pleasure…"

Murdoc snickers, shares a few more words with her before she takes her leave. He chooses not to tease Stu over it and merely encourages him to reread the documents one more time. Stu chooses to comply, fighting the urge to lift his gaze when red enters his line of sight.

:

It was a stressing meeting. Between having to wait for translation and the tense atmosphere in the room, Stu would have fled it earlier if he had the chance. He hadn't and sat through it quietly, taking notes and setting his pen aside when he caught himself drawing geometric patterns on the corner of the pages. Murdoc shouted at Stu with all his pent up stress shortly after the meeting was over, murderous glare keeping him rooted on the spot, cigarette stuck between his lips, stalking away and leaving curses in his wake. With a lot of free time and nowhere specific to be, and lunch hour approaching fast, Stu walked down familiar streets towards the tea house from the previous day, hoping the tea and sweets could ease his worries and stomach until Murdoc cooled down, showed up and offered to translate menus in restaurants.

The woman from the previous day is sweeping the porch, now dressed in a floral kimono. She stops her task, gripping the broom with both hands gently. "Stuart-san, was it?"

"Yeah," he croaks, rubs at the back of his head. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name yesterday."

"You can call me Noodle," she smiles, apologetic. "I apologize. We are closed today."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I was wondering if I could…" He looks at the garden. "Sit around for a bit. It was a stressful morning."

Noodle perks up and nods. "Of course. We have seats on the back porch. Please, follow me."

The inside is much quieter today. Other workers clean up the space, smiling at him as they pass, and Noodle opens the door to the porch, bamboo wind chimes swaying in the wind that ripples the water of a koi pond, littered with colorful petals from nearby flower bushes. She waits until he's sitting and returns to her job, and he's content sitting there, watching the fish swim in circles, wind in his hair.

Stu doesn't know how much time passes and opens his eyes with a start when a hand touches him on the shoulder, light. He must have fallen asleep, grins sheepishly at Noodle and she tilts her head minimally, offering him a cup of steaming tea held by delicate fingers.

"Murdoc-san called," she says quietly. "He could not find you at the hotel."

He sips the tea, unsweetened. "What did he say?"

"He wanted to know where you were and asked me to keep an eye on you until he comes." Noodle places a plate of food in his sight. "Are you hungry? I made these for you."

Rice balls. They have a specific name, but Stu can't remember it for the life of him. "I didn't bring any money." No point in carrying cash around when he'd need Murdoc to translate things for him in the first place.

"It's on the house," her smile brightens and he picks the food to chew at it slowly.

Noodle sits by his side, both their legs dangling from the pouch. It's a warm day today, and the heat makes him sleepy after he's done with his food. Stu sighs through his nose, fighting down heavy eyelids, doesn't jump when a head rests on his shoulder, though his heart does a startled jerk in his chest. She smells of flowers and tea, a good combination that fits Noodle rather well.

"Where are you from?" Her voice is a whisper, dancing in his ears and making him relax.

"England," he says as clearly as he can, leans his temple on hers, closes his eyes. "Have you ever been there?"

"I have not."

Stu hums, tired. "I'll show you some day."


	5. v: fandom crossover

Ace, throughout the entirety of this chapter: O_o what's this

ANYWAYS our fandom crossover involves our own Gorillaz AU, Chicago Yodel, that's never been mentioned outside the 2nu server, ever, lovingly nicknamed Chickenz. A little bit of crack, definitely a lot of inside jokes (hence the Ace thing)

You can find the picture for these drabbles on mahreemari's tumblr!

* * *

 _v. fandom crossover_

* * *

Ace stares between the four of them, eyebrows inching up ridiculously close to his receding hairline, arms folded loosely across his chest. The dressing room is cramped with five of them in there and it'll only get more suffocating once Russel realizes they're all missing from the set.

"What was that again?" Ace asks once more, for the third time to be more exact, and Noodle doesn't think she can make her explanation more believable than that.

She motions to the two people standing between her and 2D. "All the wigs and extensions for the photoshoot were horribly itchy and I got Rice to help me."

Ace nods his head, slowly, but he still looks as disbelieving as he did five minutes ago. "Who is she again?"

"She's me from another dimension." Rice nods, unphased by his scepticism and the alternate dimension she's in, pale pink hair falling over her shoulders to brush her ribs. .

"And who is he?" He points at the third man in the room, a carbon copy of 2D but with jungle green hair and good hairstyle. "From another dimension too?"

The man in question nods. "Yep. Wasn't about to let her come over here by herself."

Ace sighs, throws his head back and pinches the bridge of his sharp nose. "Okay - You know what? Just - Just get dressed. I'll find Russel and explain what's going on. Try to." He looks at them again with furrowed brows, grimaces and takes his leave.

Noodle would sit them both down and explain the mechanisms behind opening a portal to another dimension to snatch away your counterpart and eventually tell them how they met in the first place, but the photoshoot is scheduled to begin in less than two hours and Rice isn't ready for it yet. She grabs a box of hair dye from the shelf and takes the both of them to the nearest bathroom, instructing 2D and 2E to behave and try not to attract too much attention. Ace wasn't supposed to know what they were doing until he entered the dressing room looking for his glasses.

Rice sits on the closed toilet lid and waits as Noodle clips up her long hair and slips on plastic, disposable gloves. She agreed to letting her dye her hair, though the job is going to be rushed and sloppy due to lack of materials and short time, but the staff can later retouch digitally any strands of hair that remain pastel pink.

By the time Noodle is done applying the dye, Rice is lightly scratching portions of her scalp with a comb, sticky hair twisted to the top of her head, worn out towel draped over her shoulders. Noodle peels the gloves away and tossed them into the trash, scrubbing her hands under the cold water of the faucet.

"Who was that man?" Rice asks as Noodle dries her hands. "Is he supposed to be Modell's counterpart?"

Noodle shakes her head. "Murdoc's in jail. That's a replacement."

"Oh." Her eyebrows - damn, she forgot to dye her eyebrows - pinch. "It baffles me that Modell isn't a sweetheart in this universe."

"Well, your Russel is a buff gym rat, so." Noodle shrugs, spreading dye over the brows. "There gotta be differences."

"Like how 2E and I have been in a relationship for years, yet you and 2D dance around each other for just as long?"

Noodle groans and shoves her lightly on the arm. "Stop it. I told you, he's not interested."

Rice rolls her eyes, but lets Noodle drop the topic and she's glad for it. Noodle busies herself with painting Rice's toenails as they wait for the timer to go off.

* * *

Ace is back in the dressing room, watching from the sidelines as 2D and 2E chat like old friends. Russel wasn't at all surprised to hear about counterparts from another universe, an alternate timeline or whatever, and it doesn't settle well with Ace that he wasn't told about this. It's true that he's been around for a handful of months, but they should have told him earlier about something of this… Magnitude. He's seen a lot of weird stuff in his life, and surprisingly he has a lot of questions regarding this mess and portals between dimensions.

"So, uh…" 2E looks at him from where he's sprawled on the couch, sipping soda from a straw. "How did you become famous?"

"Our first single went viral when we released the music video." A loud slurping sound fills the room as he reaches the end of his drink and places the can away. "Three whole minutes of me singing in the shower using a bottle of shampoo as mic with Rice's flowery shower cap on my head. Damn Tuss record me."

Honestly, Ace doesn't know if that's better or worse than gorilla zombies, nor does he know who this Tuss is, but that's an interesting story to say the least. "Is your name Stuart, too?"

"Nah, man, it's Gilbert."

Ace can't smother his snort soon enough and lifts a placating hand once he finds himself on the other end of 2E's glare. "Sorry. Are you really counterparts? Like, how does it work? Are you the same people?"

A knock on the door has 2D up and hurrying outside before anyone can enter and see him there. He leaves with a rushed goodbye, closing the door a little too loudly behind his back, making them flinch. Ace really needs to go, too, but he wants to hear more about this.

2E sits up on the couch, leans forward slightly. "Not really the same people. We are different. We have different pasts, appearances, personalities and tastes, but our worlds align pretty well, you see. Most of the things that happened there have happened here, the other way around works too."

"That's… Intriguing." Ace wrings his hands between his legs anxiously, shifts his gaze towards the door, running out of time. "How - how is my counterpart like?"

The man across him stills, clamps his mouth shut and leans back to the worn-out cushions of the couch. "I have to admit, Ace." 2E says, voice low, fingers curled inwards. "I haven't met your counterpart yet."

Ace ducks his head, frowns at the brown carpet, voices whispering in his mind things he's tried to keep away for too long.

He should have known.

"Well - uh - our world is much - much nicer!" 2E scrambles to add, fidgeting where he sits. "We probably haven't met you yet, but I can see it already. A band of five! Pretty cool, don't you think?"

"Yeah," he says, but it doesn't sound convincing to his own ears, and he's already moving towards the door without realizing. "Pretty cool."

Really, he should have.

* * *

The photoshoot distracts him enough from his insecurities, his poses and grins natural enough that the photographer doesn't need to call him out too much. No one suspects Noodle is actually hiding in the back of the room with 2E, both dressed in horrible disguises complete with hats and sunglasses, and that there's actually an imposter in her place, but after the fiasco with Cyborg Noodle a few years back, he thinks they're used to having someone else in her place.

Rice acts exactly like Noodle. There's not a single flaw in her charade, her speech is perfect down to the slight accent she still has, though she does move a little more elegantly. Noodle has too much energy in her body, but that's something only someone that's been living with her for weeks could pick up on. He tries not to think too much about their similarities as both Rice and 2D are pulled aside by the photographer and arranged into specific poses like two mannequins.

By the end of it, Rice disappears and Noodle takes her place, smiling brightly and walking around with her usual skip on her steps. No one notices anything.

Ace sets aside his bass and walks away from the group, scrubbing his face on the way to the restroom, hoping washing his face will be enough to wash away most of his sour mood. He stops midstep when a clang sounds from within a darkened corner, followed by shushing sounds and muffled giggles. An eyebrow twitches. Really. Who in their right mind is making out in the studio?

Someday he'll learn to mind his own business. He's trying, but sometimes curiosity is stronger than him. Years in the Gangreen Gang have made him light on his feet when necessary, so he inches closer and peers into the darkness from behind a stack of boxes.

"You really like the blue hair, don't you?" He knows this voice, now low and… Sultry. "With his black eyes. Really mysterious, wouldn't you say?"

His eyes adjust to the darkness, two bodies tangled together, a smaller frame pressed into the wall, hand combing through the other's hair. "It fits," a feminine whisper, cut short as the taller figure sweeps down in a searing kiss.

Oh.

This is new.

Ace backs away, leaves them to enjoy this moment.

* * *

In the living room of their home, Noodle cuts open thin air, earing like a ripped seam, revealing the glowing edges of a portal that shimmers and swirls until the other side takes shape. Two figures, a young man with neatly combed hair, dressed in a button up and tie. A taller one, muscular, his biceps easily the size of Ace's head, snapback turned backwards.

2E climbs through easily, waiting for Rice to turn around from her hug with Noodle, waving them all goodbye and she too begins to leave, her hand taking the singer's easily and he begins to lift her up.

"Took you fucking long enough."

"Welcome back!"

They turn around, the young man launches himself in their direction, skinny arms wrapping around her waist. Murdoc's counterpart, he realizes, is a nice person that's loved by his friends, everything Ace has wanted to be.

Then Ace blinks, Rice's fluttering hair the last thing he sees of them, and the portal closes.

They walk to the kitchen, Ace sticking to the back, eyes glued on 2D and Noodle, both flinching when their hands brush, their skin flushing under the yellow lights, Russel dialing the number of their usual pizza delivery.

Later, he'll think about his bandmates, now able to see the signs he couldn't see before between 2D and Noodle, their counters' kiss flashing.

And he'll think, when he's lying in bed, wondering who his other self is and how they are. His eyelids growing heavy as the words the other singer said float by.

"-our worlds align pretty well, you see. Most of the things that happened there have happened here, the other way around works too."

Dreaming of his other self and that they are happy, Ace sleeps.

"A band of five! Pretty cool, don't you think?"

He does.


	6. vii: musical duet

We skipped day six, but it'll come at some point. We couldn't settle for a mood lmao

You can find the picture for these drabbles on mahreemari's tumblr!

* * *

 _vii. musical duet_

* * *

They've been to many places, warmer places that leave his throat raspy and parched after a concert and five bottles of water, but still the heatwave that hits England (pretty mild compared to tropical places and even Plastic Beach) never fails to make him feel sick. The cabin doesn't have A/C, only a heater they don't quite need to turn on to sleep comfortably at night.

A lake nearby provided enough relief from the heat in the afternoon when the water wasn't freezing anymore that they could take a dip and lounge on the grassy bank, but that got boring fast and they returned to their weekend home to find other forms of keeping cool. 2D may or may not have opened the fridge door and stood there for some minutes until his internal temperature dropped and Russel yelled at him from across the cabin to close it and conserve energy.

Noodle was lounging in the living room in sports bra and shorts, fanning herself with a pamphlet of a nearby tourist spot and unsticking her back from the couch. Ace was the only one seemingly unbothered by the heat, fully dressed and alternating between finding their suffering funny or feeling pity for them.

That had been hours ago, though, and now under the dying light of the sun, freshly showered with hair still damp, 2D sits by the fire outside, plucking at the strings as Russel goes back inside to tend to dinner and Ace takes his turn in the bathroom. The summer heat isn't as oppressing anymore and the growing flames don't really bother him, flickering and dancing as they spread around the pile of wood. Noodle doesn't say anything when she sits by his side, putting away her acoustic guitar for a moment to snap a picture of the sunset before joining him.

She follows his pace easily, predicting the notes and together they play some nameless song. "2D," she says later when they stop to flex their fingers. "What do you think of doing a live? We don't have to say anything, just let our followers appreciate the music and scenery."

"Sounds fun," he agrees with a shrug and easy smile, and two minutes later Ace becomes their camera man.

Ace does speak with the followers, gives them a brief intro, and the duo only acknowledges the camera with a nod and wave and go back to playing some of their own songs. Russel comes back to set the table and Ace is there, filming the food and letting the drummer proudly describe his personal recipe of summer salad to the sound of Slow Country.

It's easy to tune them out as they sit side by side on stools and soon 2D is singing, the lyrics of Don't Get Lost in Heaven and Demon Days being carried by the wind, making blades of grass sway and blowing away harmless embers. Their eyes meet and they smile at each other, fingers moving deftly and transitioning to another song, the familiar vibe of their third album sounding in the air around them.

Empire Ants comes and goes, leaving shivers on their skin in its wake, Noodle filling in for Yukimi as she's done sometimes in the privacy of their home. On Melancholy Hill takes the breath away from their lungs and forms knots in their throats, they choke on the words and give up on singing, Ace recording everything from the other side of the campfire where he's drinking his beer. Noodle doesn't join 2D as he sings broken, content to play and watch his mouth move around the words, his throat work to get the notes in the right pitch.

Russel stops them for a moment, shoves bottles of water in their hands and tells them to take care of their vocal chords. Some sips of water and a quiet conversation later, they move on to To Binge and this - oh, this is how 2D wishes they could have rehearsed this song years ago, him and Noodle together sitting on the shores of Plastic Beach, backs turned to the clutter of trash, facing the sea and the sparkling water and the sun dipping into it, turning everything red and yellow and the shades in between.

It's easy to get lost in her eyes, too, as they look at one another and sing this duet, fingers moving with practiced ease over the strings, the melody cradling them. Noodle looks at him with so much love in her eyes that he doesn't need to hear her say the words to assure him, but they sound wonderful in her voice, whispered in dimly lit rooms when they're curled together, brushing fingers over exposed skin.

"There they go," he hears Ace say, distantly, in that half-dismayed voice of his, setting the phone down on the table, held upright by one of Russel's dishes. "In their own little world again."

A good world it is. He doesn't know when the band will have a break again and until then, until he and Noodle are free for a while to travel and do as they want together, all they can do is ignore everything else in moments like this, forget the rest for blissful minutes and pretend it's only them, them and their music and their love, young but strong and blooming, growing with each passing day. 2D can write endless songs about her, about what they share and how he feels, enough songs that he can release a new album and its B-side by the end of the year. She makes him want to try his hand at drawing, so he can capture her smile with his own fingers, but he settles for a picture and kisses instead.

To Binge is over. Russel ends the stream before they can as much as put down their acoustic guitars, not that 2D is paying attention to any of it, too engaged in the silent conversation he's having with Noodle. The flames dance in her eyes, skin aglow, cheek warm when his hand touches it, thumb brushing over a cheekbone, fingers curling on her hair and pulling her closer. He can almost feel the phantom sensation of cold metal on his skin, gold glinting under the stars, but the band is carefully kept in his bedroom, waiting for the right time.

The kiss is soft, chaste, a simple press of the lips that is enough to convey what he feels. She smiles into it, hand at the base of his neck, palm over his beating heart, fingertips tracing collarbones. He pulls away, lids parting open, lips curling into a smile of his own. With a last peck they separate fully, stand and walk back to the cabin to place their guitar away, pinkies interlaced in the space between their bodies.

2D can't quite believe he has this, has her by his side after being torn apart too many times. He wants her to stay, forever.


End file.
